


Dreams

by Peralta_steinfeld



Series: JakexAmy [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has a dream about Jake, making her feel flustered around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first piece of writing I'm posting on here, so I hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's not great, I need to get more practice in but, we'll see how it goes! :-)

///  
Amy sat up immediately, wide eyed.

'No no no no no no no!' She said to herself, running her hands through her hair. 

I just dreamt about Jake.  
Jake Peralta.

Amy let herself wake up properly, trying not to think about the dream. But it was difficult.   
It was one of those dreams that made you feel weird for the rest of the day, or longer. 

She turned the shower on and let the water run over her face. 

How could she have a dream like that about Jake? 

She shook her head trying to get it out of her mind as she got ready for work and the weirdness that today might bring.   
///  
Jake strolled into work 20 minutes after Amy, which gave her time to prepare herself. 

Apparently that wasn't enough time.. 

'Hey Ames!' Jake smiled at her cheerfully, taking his usual seat opposite her desk. 

'H-hey. Hey.' Amy stammered, getting flustered when her eyes were drawn to his lips. 

Jake raised an eyebrow. 'You okay?' 

'I'm fine.' Amy smiled, turning to face her computer screen. 

Pull yourself together Amy. God. 

Gina had watched the whole exchange with a strange look on her face. Intrigued by Amy's behaviour.  
///  
'You coming Ames?' Jake shrugged his jacket on, waiting next to Amy's desk. 

'Where?' She asked without looking up. 

'To the bar for a few drinks, I think the whole squad's going.' Jake reminded her. 

Amy shrugged. 'I don't know..' 

Jake picked up her jacket and started walking away from her desk. 'Well, now you don't have a choice!' 

Amy rolled her eyes and ran after him, grabbing her jacket. 'Fine.' 

'Yay.' Jake smirked, putting his arm around her. 

Amy stiffened at his touch, then relaxed upon realising he probably felt her become tense.

She looked up and gave him an awkward smile, causing him to grin as he pulled her into the bar.   
///  
'So what was with you earlier?' Gina asked pursing her lips. 

The three women were sat around a table together, the guys were attempting to play darts. Which, yes, seemed highly dangerous considering. 

'What do you mean?' Amy awkwardly tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Rosa sighed. 'Just spill Amy, you've been weird all day, especially around Jake.' 

Amy put her hands over her face. 'Oh god. Listen you can't tell anyone okay?' 

'I will make no such promises.' Gina told her honestly but nodded anyway when Amy glared at her. 

'I had a weird dream..about Jake.' Amy's ears tinged red, as well as her cheeks..and her whole face actually. 

Rosa smirked. 'Okay, like weird or like sexual weird?' 

'Sexual weird.' Amy said dismally, taking a massive gulp of the drink sat in front of her. 

Gina had gone to the bar without a word, and came back with 6 shots. 

'Listen, we're going to get drunk and talk about this. I can't hear this sober.' She explained.   
///  
'Amy..I never thought you even knew what sex was oh my god.' Gina laughed at her own comments. 

'Shut up Gina.' Amy scowled. 'I don't know what to do.' 

Rosa shrugged. 'Sure you do, you and Jake have got to bang.' 

Amy's eyes widened. 'No! We can't Rosa, that could ruin everything.' 

'Orrrrr it could make everything better.' Gina nodded in agreement.   
///  
'Hey Amy, want me to walk you home?' Jake smiled, only slightly tipsy which was unusual. 

Amy glanced at the others who were trying to subtly nod and make sexual gestures with their hands. 

'Sure. Thanks.' Amy smiled, tight lipped. 

Casting a glare to Rosa and Gina, she picked up her jacket and downed the little drink that was left in her glass. 

'Go get some Amy!' Gina and Rosa smirked.   
///  
'So..' Jake promoted, hands in his pockets. 

'So..' Amy copied, trying not to look at him too long. 'How's dating going?' 

How's dating going? For God sake Amy. 

Jake raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Erm, it's terrible. Been a few dates that definitely goes on the list.' 

Amy giggled. 'Oh god.' 

They were stood outside of her apartment now, Amy had turned to face Jake to say goodbye. 

'Well..' Jake smiled his boyish smile. 'I guess this is good night.' 

'Yep...' Amy glanced at his lips, she couldn't help herself. 

She gulped loudly and tried to breath normally as she grabbed Jake by the tie. 

He was trying to stay calm, not sure what to do. 'Are you drunk?' 

'No, I've barely been drinking. I pretended I had to Gina and Rosa though.' She said quietly, her voice lowered. 

Her mind went back to her dream and she just stepped forward and kissed him softly. 

You know, it was way nicer than she had expected. 

They pulled apart, Jake's eyes wide. 

'Ermm..' Jake bit his lip, a slight blush running over his cheeks. 

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it weird.' Amy took her hands off of Jake's chest. 

Jake shook his head almost violently. 'No, no. It's okay. I liked it.' 

It was Amy's turn to blush, and she had found some confidence. Enough confidence to pull Jake by the hand into her apartment. 

She took off his jacket and threw it over a chair, trying to fumble with her own. 

'Amy are you sure?' Jake asked, not wanting to ruin anything. 

'Yes.' Amy nodded. 

That was all Jake needed to join Amy is trying to get each other's clothes off. 

She pulled him into her bedroom, only the bedside lamp was on. Just barely illuminating the room. 

She pushed Jake onto the bed, in only his jeans and straddled him. 

A gasp escaped his lips just before Amy's lips were on his. He melted into kiss, his breathing hitched every time Amy moved. 

He pulled away for a second to look at her, making Amy self conscious. 

'You look beautiful.' He said earnestly, playing with her hair. 

Amy blushed and smiled before connecting their lips again. 

'So you do.' She mumbled into the kiss.   
///  
Jake woke up, his body entangled with Amy's. 

A smile crept onto his face until he was full on grinning to himself. He could get used to this. 

But ..what was this. 

Just a one time thing? 

Or was it more? 

He hoped it was more, after last night he wasn't sure he could just let go of her so easily. 

Amy sighed beside him and turned to face him. 

'Morning.' She mumbled, smiling up at him. 

For a moment all of his thoughts melted away because Amy was in his arms, smiling at him. 

'Morning, you look beautiful.' Jake smiled back making Amy blush. 

'I could hear your brain whirring Jake. I don't want this to a one time thing. I mean, unless you do..' Amy bit her lip. 

'No no no! I don't want this to be a one time thing either.' Jake told her. 'I like this. I like being with you.' 

Amy grinned. 'I like being with you too. And I hate to do this..trust me. But we need to get up for work.' 

Jake groaned. 'Can't we stay here?' 

'I wish. But nope, up you get.' Amy shoved him and fell out of the bed with a yelp. 

Amy burst out laughing as Jake got up off the floor. 

'That was rude.' Jake tried to look annoyed but just couldn't, so he joined in laughing. 

Maybe things wouldn't be weird at all.   
///  
Jake and Amy strolled into work chatting about a case they were working on, not realising everyone was staring at them. 

'What?' Jake asked, a blank expression on his face. 

'You're..on time.' Holt said, a confused expression on his face. 

Gina shot a look at Amy who was blushing. Gina and Rosa high fived.

'Looks like someone got some last night. Wearing the same clothes are we Jakey?' Gina smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

Jake awkwardly shook his head and sat quickly at his desk. 

Amy followed suit and pretended to be reading through some paperwork. 

'No details to tell us? You guys suck.' Gina complained. 

Jake smirked at Amy who smiled back. 

Thank god for that dream.


End file.
